The City College of the City University of New York submits this proposal through the Minority Biomedical Support (MBS) Program for the purpose of requesting support for increasing the number of minority persons engaged in health science research. The participating units will be the Departments of Biochemistry, Biology, Chemistry, and Psychology. The primary aim of this project is to guide students in research from a state of intellectual dependence on science teachers and mentors to a high level of scholarly creativity and self-sufficiency. The means to achieve this goal will be developed in the MBS Program by way of regular, intimate, and collaborative research efforts by student and mentor, participating in seminars and other scientific meetings and competition with other participants for honors and other awards. In addition, an MBS Program at the City College will help to improve and expand health research opportunities for the students in general and strengthen biomedical research. Also, we fully expect that the MBS Program will improve the research capability of many of our staff members by increased release time as well as the opportunity to interact with visiting scientists. In turn, these activities will enhance the reputation of the College as a first class science center which will continue to interest and attract an increasing number of minority students who are interested in biomedical careers.